


A Very Preller Christmas

by bitchylecter, Lecter_Graham



Series: Hannibal Xmas oneshots [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Brian Zeller - Freeform, Crack, Fluff, Hannibal - Freeform, Jimmy Price - Freeform, M/M, Preller, i love my preller baes, nbc hannibal - Freeform, pretty short, so much fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchylecter/pseuds/bitchylecter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecter_Graham/pseuds/Lecter_Graham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lots of preller xmas fluff!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Preller Christmas

“Jimmy!”

“Zee!”

The two men greeted each other excitedly, both of them carrying festively wrapped boxes adorned with ribbons.

“Merry Christmas man!” Brian said

“Merry Christmas, Zee!” Jimmy smiled, passing him the gift.

“Aww thanks!” Brian exclaimed, and they exchanged their gifts to each other.

They started furiously unwrapping the gifts, ripping off each layer of paper off until it revealed their gift

“A bagel guillotine?” they said in unison.

“oh my god-” Brian said,

“We got each other the same gift…” Jimmy finished

Both men looked at each other, and then their bagel guillotines, and burst out laughing. After a long laugh (and bagel/guillotine puns), Jimmy declared that he had to leave.

Brian got up and gave a him a big hug, and loving smooch, and slap on the ass.

“See you later big guy, and happy holidays!” Brian yelled as Jimmy left.


End file.
